List of programs broadcast by A
The following is a list of television programs formerly or currently broadcast by A&E. Current programming Original Reality *''60 Days In'' (2016–present) *''Born This Way'' (2015–present) *''Cults and Extreme Belief'' (2018–present) *''Cultureshock'' (2018–present) *''The First 48'' (2004–present) *''Grace vs. Abrams'' (2018–present) *''Hero Ink'' (2019–present) *''Hoarders'' (2009–13, 2016–present) *''Intervention'' (2005–present) *''Leah Remini: Scientology and the Aftermath'' (2016–present) *''Live PD'' (2016–present) *''Live PD: Police Patrol'' (2017–present) *''Live PD Presents: PD Cam'' (2018–present) *''Live Rescue'' (2019–present) *''Marcia Clark Investigates The First 48'' (2018–present) *''Nightwatch'' (2015–present) *''Nightwatch Nation'' (2018–present) *''Ozzy & Jack's World Detour'' (2017–present) *''Raising Tourette's'' (2018–present) *''Rooster & Butch'' (2018–present) *''Storage Wars'' (2010–present) *''Storage Wars: Northern Treasures'' (2017–present) *''The Toe Bro'' (2019–present) *''Undercover High'' (2018–present) *''Very Superstitious with George Lopez'' (2018–present) *''Wahlburgers'' (2014–present) Drama *''The Frankenstein Chronicles'' (2016–present) Docu-Series *''Kids Behind Bars: Life or Parole'' (2019–present) Talk shows *''Black and White'' (co-hosted by Christian Finnegan and Sherrod Small) (2016–present) *''The Way Home'' (2016–present) *''Matter of Fact with Soledad O'Brien'' (2018–present) Syndicated *''Criminal Minds'' (2009–present) Upcoming programming Reality show *''Ghost Hunters'' (August 21, 2019) *''Psychic Kids'' (August 21, 2019) *''Celebrity Ghost Stories'' (Fall 2019) *''The Impossible Live'' (working title) (TBA) *''Little Funny'' (TBA) *''Top Dog'' (working title) (TBA) Dramas *''Trey the Texas Medium'' (working title) (Fall 2019) *''O.C.T: Occult Crimes Taskforce'' (TBA) *''Untitled Cult project'' (TBA) *''Revival'' (TBA) Docu-Series *''The Employables'' (May 8, 2019) Former programming Original programming *''8 Minutes'' (2015) *''A&E Top 10'' (1999–2000) *''After the First 48'' (2008–15) *''Airline'' (2004–05) *''Akil the Fugitive Hunter'' (2017) *''All Year Round with Katie Brown'' (2003) *''American Hoggers'' (2011–13) *''American Justice'' (1992–2005) *''America's Castles'' (1994–2005) *''Ancient Mysteries'' (1994–98) *''American Takedown'' (2015) *''Bad Ink'' (2013–14) *''Barry'd Treasure'' (2014) *''Barter Kings'' (2012–13) *''Be the Boss'' (2012) *''Bearing Witness'' (2005) *''Behind Bars: Rookie Year'' (2015–16) *''Beyond Scared Straight'' (2011–15) *''The Big House'' (1998) *''Big Smo'' (2014–15) *''Big Spender'' (2006) *''Billy the Exterminator'' (2009–12) *''Bordertown: Laredo'' (2011) *''Brandi & Jarrod: Married to the Job'' (2014) *''Breakfast with the Arts'' (1991–2007) *''Breaking Boston'' (2013) *''Caesars 24/7'' (2005) *''Cajun Justice'' (2012) *''Caroline's Comedy Hour'' (1989–95) *''Cement Heads'' (2014) *''Christianity: The First Two Thousand Years'' (1998) *''City Confidential'' (1998–2005) *''Cold Case Files'' (1999-2002; 2006; 2017) *''Comedy on the Road'' (1991) *''Confessions of a Matchmaker'' (2007–08) *''Country Bucks'' (2014–15) *''Crazy Hearts: Nashville'' (2014) *''Crime 360'' (2008–09) *''Criss Angel Mindfreak'' (2005–10) *''Cursed: The Bell Witch'' (2015) *''Dallas SWAT/Detroit SWAT'' (2006–07) *''Dead Again'' (2014) *''Designing Blind'' (2006) *''Dog the Bounty Hunter'' (2004–12; reruns continue to air weekdays) *''Dogs of War'' (2014) *''Don't Trust Andrew Mayne'' (2014) *''Donnie Loves Jenny'' (2015–16) *''Down East Dickering'' (2014–15) *''Driving Force'' (2006–07) *''Duck Commander: Before the Dynasty'' (2014) *''Duck Dynasty (2012-17) *''Epic Ink'' (2014) *''Escaping Polygamy'' (2014–17, moved to Lifetime) *''Extreme Builds'' (2014) *''An Evening at the Improv'' (1982–96) *''Family Plots'' (2004–05) *''Fatherhood'' (2005–06) *''Fear: Buried Alive'' (2015) *''Find & Design'' (2004–08) *''The First 48: Missing Persons'' (2011–13) *''First Flights (hosted by Neil Armstrong)'' (1991–93) *''Fix This Yard'' (2010-12) *''Fit to Fat to Fit'' (2016, moved to Lifetime) *''Flip This House'' (2005–09) (reruns continue on weekend mornings) *''Flipped Off'' (2012) *''Flipping Boston'' (2013–14) *''Flipping Vegas'' (2011–14) *''Flip Wars'' (2018) *''The Fugitive Chronicles'' (2009–10) *''Gene Simmons Family Jewels'' (2006–12) *''God or the Girl'' (2006) (miniseries) *''Godfather of Pittsburgh'' (2014) *''Going Si-ral'' (2016–17) *''The Governor's Wife'' (2013) *''Growing Up Twisted'' (2010) *''Hammertime'' (2009) *''Heavy'' (2011) *''Improv Tonite'' (1980s and 1990s) *''The Incurable Collector'' *''Inked'' (2005–06) *''Investigative Reports'' (1991–2004) *''Jacked: Auto Theft Task Force'' (2008) *''The Jacksons: A Family Dynasty'' (2009–10) *''Jep and Jessica: Growing the Dynasty'' (2016) *''The Killer Speaks'' (2013) *''King of Cars'' (2006–07) *''Kirstie Alley's Big Life'' (2010) *''Knievel's Wild Ride'' (2005) *''Lachey's: Raising the Bar'' (2015) *''Lady Hoggers'' (2011) *''Last Chance Driving School'' (2012) *''Live by Request'' (1996–2004) *''Lone Star Lady'' (2014) *''Love Prison'' (2014) *''Makeover Mamas'' (2003) *''Manhunters: Fugitive Task Force'' (2008) *''Modern Dads'' (2013) *''Monster-in-Laws'' (2011) *''Move This House'' (2005–07) *''Mysteries of the Bible'' (1994–98) *''Neighbors with Benefits'' (2015) *''A Nero Wolfe Mystery'' (2001–02) *''Obsessed'' (2009–10) *''Panic 911'' (2012–13) *''Paranormal Cops'' (2010) *''Paranormal State'' (2007–11) *''Parking Wars'' (2008–12) *''Private Sessions'' (2007–11) *''Psychic Kids'' (2008–10) *''Psychic Tia'' (2013) *''Pulaski, the TV Detective'' (early 1990s) *''Relapse'' (2011) *''Rocco Gets Real'' (2008) *''Rodeo Girls'' (2013) *''Rollergirls'' (2006) *''Rookies'' (2008–09) *''Runaway Squad'' (2010) *''Sell This House'' (2003–11) *''Sexy Beasts'' (2015) *''Shipping Wars'' (2012–15) *''Sons of Hollywood'' (2007) *''Southie Rules'' (2013) *''Steven Seagal: Lawman'' (2009–10) *''Storage Wars: Miami'' (2015–16) *''Storage Wars: New York'' (2013–14) *''Storage Wars: Texas'' (2011–13) *''Strange Days with Bob Saget'' (2010) *''Streets of Compton'' (2016) *''Surviving Marriage'' (2015) *''Take This Job'' (2003) *''Tattoo Highway'' (2009) *''Teach: Tony Danza'' (2010) *''The Eleven'' (2017) *''The Killing Season'' (2016) * The Lowe Files (2017) *''The Peacemaker: L.A. Gang Wars'' (2010) *''The Squad: Prison Police'' (2010) *''The Two Coreys'' (2007–08) *''We Mean Business'' (2008) *''Wild Transport'' (2014-15) Drama *''100 Centre Street'' (2001–02) *''The Andromeda Strain'' (2008) (miniseries) *''Bates Motel'' (2013–17) *''The Beast'' (2009–10) *''Breakout Kings'' (2011–12) *''The Cleaner'' (2008–09) *''Coma'' (2012) (miniseries) *''Damien'' (2016) *''The Glades'' (2010–13) *''Bag of Bones'' (2011) *''Longmire'' (2012–14) *''The Enfield Haunting'' (2015) (miniseries) *''The Returned'' (2015) *''Those Who Kill'' (2014) *''Unforgettable'' (2015–16) Web Exclusives *''Cosby: The Women Speak'' *''O.J. Speaks: the Hidden Tapes'' Syndicated programming *''24'' (2005–2008) *''A Fine Romance'' (1990-1991) *''Agatha Christie's Poirot'' (1995-1997) *''Alas Smith and Jones'' (1986-1989) *''All Creatures Great and Small'' (1991-92, 1998) *''Amanda's'' (1988-1989) *''The Avengers'' (1990-1993) *''Banacek'' (1994-1998) *''The Black Adder'' (1988-1990) *''Breaking Away'' (1985-1988) *''Buffalo Bill'' (1986-1990) *''Call to Glory'' (1991-1992) *''Chronicle'' (1989-1990) *''City of Angels'' (1991-1994) *''Columbo'' (1994-1999, 2002) *''The Cosby Mysteries'' (1997-1999) *''Crime Story'' (2001-2002) *''CSI: Miami'' (2005–2017) *''Dead Head'' (1988-1989) *''Delvecchio'' (1991-1994) *''Ellery Queen'' (1991-1994) *''The Equalizer'' (1996-2000) *''Flambards'' (1989-1990) *''French and Saunders'' (1988-1989) *''The Fugitive'' (1990–1995) *''The House of Eliott'' (1992-1995) *''In Search of...'' (1992-1996) *''L.A. Law'' (2000–2002, 2003–2004) *''Late Night with David Letterman'' (1991-1992) *''Law & Order'' (1994–2002) (Seasons 1–8 only) *''Lorne Greene's New Wilderness'' (1989-1994) *''Lovejoy'' (1991-1997) *''Lou Grant'' (1994-1996) *''Magnum, P.I.'' (2000–2003) *''McCloud'' (1994-1999) *''McMillan and Wife'' (1994-1999) *''Mickey Spillane's Mike Hammer'' (1996-1998) *''Miss Marple'' (1990-1997) *''Mrs. Columbo'' (1991-1994) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1998-2005) *''The New Mike Hammer'' (1996-1997) *''NewsRadio'' (2000-2003) *''Northern Exposure'' (1997–2001) *''Night Court'' (2000-2002) *''O'Hara, U.S. Treasury'' (1991-1994) *''Police Story'' (1993-1996) *''The Prisoner'' (1991) *''Profiles'' (1989-1990) *''Quincy M.E.'' (1996-2000) *''Remington Steele'' (1994-1996) *''Rising Damp'' (1991-1992) *''The Rockford Files'' (1992-1996) *''Secrets & Mysteries'' (1988-1989) *''Simon and Simon'' (1999–2000) *''The Slap Maxwell Story'' (1989-1990) *''The Sopranos'' (2007-2015) *''Spies'' (1992) *''Survivors'' (1992) *''Third Watch'' (2005-2011) *''A Touch of Frost'' (1998-1999) *''United States (1986) *''Victory at Sea'' (1988-1990) *''The View'' (2002-2003) *''When Things Were Rotten'' (1988-1989) *''World in Action'' (1991-1992) *''The World of Survival'' (1988-1991) *''Yes, Prime Minister'' (1987-1988) Documentaries *''Warren Jeffs: Prophet of Evil'' (February 19, 2018) *''Jonestown: The Women Behind the Massacre'' (February 26, 2018) Short films and music videos *Kendall Ross Bean: Chopin Polonaise in A Flat (classical music video, aired in 1986) Original films *''Flight 93'' (2006) References Category:Lists Category:A&E (TV channel) shows Category:A&E Networks AandE